We propose to establish a cooperative partnership between California State University, Northridge (CSUN) and seven outstanding Ph.D.-granting institutions. The partnership described in this proposal provides a means of establishing a model program between a comprehensive Hispanic Serving Institution (HSI), CSUN, and several preeminent Carnegie Foundation designated Research I and II institutions (UC Berkeley, UC Davis, UC Irvine, UC Los Angeles, UC Riverside, UC San Francisco, UC San Diego and the University of Southern California). Students participating in this Bridges cooperative program will have the opportunity to choose MA/MS concentration at CSUN among in biology, psychology, mathematics, chemistry, environmental chemistry, physics, kinesiology, and family environmental sciences. Linkages between the Ph.D.-granting institutions and CSUN will be established or enhanced. Activities and interactions that will foster and strengthen these ties include seminars to be presented at CSUN by faculty from the Ph.D.-granting institutions, visits of CSUN students to the Ph.D.-granting institutions, and the opportunity for CSUN students to collaborate on research projects at the partnership schools. These activities will prepare students for entry into Ph.D. programs and ultimately to their earning a Ph.D. in a biomedically relevant program at each of the partner institutions in biology, chemistry and biochemistry, psychology, mathematics, and nutrition at the above named institutions. We anticipate that over the two year time period five students will complete the program, and ten will be in first year of the program. Of the five students who complete the program we expect 100 percent to apply to Ph.D. programs in a biomedically relevant field. We expect for 100 percent to enter a Ph.D. program in a biomedically relevant field.